Unspoken Bonds
by MissMariClover
Summary: The bond was there, but silent. That is until fate decided to raise the volume on it, then heat it up. First though, fate would have to break Lucy's heart.
1. Prologue: The Lie

**Moo. Hello loves. I'm back for another story. I really do hope you all enjoy it but I understand if you dont. But please review! If I get at least one review then I'll contuine the story. So I hope you like it. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes.**

 **Prologue: The Lie**

 _The blonde haired beauty giggled as she nuzzle up against her salmon haired mate. He had just told her something funny and weird. He informed her that diet coke floats in water while regular coke doesn't. Weird right? They were currently sitting on one of the larger branches on the women's favorite tree. Her mate had taken her to the place they first met, over 8 years ago. The woman and her mate were just little ones making weird promises and playing dragon and the princess. Even though they were 10, it was still fun to make believe sometimes. Her mate was leaning against the trunk with her resting on his chest. The women ran her fingers along his chest as she listens to his heartbeat. Nice and steady._

 _Ba-dum_

 _Ba-dum_

 _Ba-dum_

 _The woman sighed happily as she moved her body a bit. She sat up gently, swinging her legs on the edge of the branch. "Hey.. Natsu." She said. She watched the man, her honey brown eyes searching his dark onyx colored ones. The man, Natsu, raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. He gently traced her cheek before cupping it in his large hands. He gave her one of his famous carefree, toothy smile. "Yes luce?" She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against his hand. The way his voice spoke her name, a name only he calls her, sent shivers through her body. She felt the butterflies in her tummy behind to flutter around. She opened her eyes lazily, the setting sun seemed to make Natsu kinda look like a fiery angel. Lucy chuckled at that thought. How silly. "We'll always be together right? No matter what.. it's going to be Natsu and Lucy.. or NaLu to be cute." She looked at him nervously. His facial expressed nothing, and she was a bit worried about that. Did she push it too far? Maybe she shouldn't of said anything. Shit. Just when she was about to freak out. Natsu grabbed both of her cheeks and stared deeply into her eyes. He smiled softly, it wasn't his normal smile. This one was more.. passionate? It seemed to be filled with love and.. and something else.. she couldn't tell what it was but she could tell it was there. Something dark. Before she could worry about his darkness, he smashed his lips against hers. Lucy blinked before she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Natsu wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. She easily moved herself between his legs and kissed him back. Lucy was feeling so many emotions right now. Love, lust, passion. The list goes on, yet sadly the kiss doesn't. Natsu pulled back, he rubbed his hands on her waist. He nodded as he leaned towards her, pressing his lips firmly against her forehead. "Of course Luce. NaLu forever." He said. Lucy smiled and nodded slowly. She placed a hand on his chest, right above his heart. She finally spoke the words she has been waiting to say since the moment they shared their first kiss during their freshmen year. Four years later, she had worked up enough courage. "Natsu. I love you." She looked at him shyly, a soft blush covered her cheeks._

 _Then she saw the one thing she dreaded and feared most. She saw the hesitant in his face, that dark expression coming over his eyes again. But as quickly as it came, it was gone._

 _"I love you too luce."_

 **So ya. I hope you guys like it. It's a little introduction into the story. It's kinda late so it may not be the best but I hope it isn't terrible. Review please~ if you like it folllow! If not then don't :p**


	2. Chapter 1: The HeartBreak

Unspoken Bonds

Chapter 1- The Heartbreak

It was a normal morning in the home of Lucy Heartfilla. Well, as normal as a morning could get.

She woke up due to the chirping of the birds and the sunlight flashing through her thin pale curtains. She groans softly as she sits up rubbing her right eye a bit. She patted around her bed, last night she didn't feel the warmth of her beloved Dragon slayer. Usually this would thrill Lucy, yes she loves him but he's terrible to sleep with on summer nights.

But still, she's disappointed. Today is their two year anniversary. Shouldn't he be here, making her breakfast or something? Shaking her head she stood up and headed towards the bathroom to begin her morning routine. Showering, grooming and putting on some final touches.

After Lucy was done in the bathroom, she came out, wearing her black dress with the white tips. The dress she wore when Mira first told her Natsu liked her. This dress had some sentimental value to her. She was wearing it when she first realized. She might actually like Natsu.

Lucy blushed as she grabbed one of her keys, Cancer. "Open, gate of the crab, Cancer!" she called.

Her crab spirit answered the call right away. "You called, ebi?" he looked Lucy over before smiling a tad bit "You look very nice Lucy-ebi."

Lucy blushed a bit more before she ran a hand through her hair "T-thank you, Cancer. I was wondering. Could you possible give my hair a new style? Something simple but nice and new… Today is Natsu's and I's anniversary." She smiled gently as she took a seat.

Cancer stood behind her and smiled a bit as he ran his hands through her hair. "Of course I can –ebi." He said, he began at her hair. Clipping her ends, brushing, restyling it a few times "Where is Natsu-ebi right now? All done –ebi."

Lucy shrugged a bit. "I honestly don't know… I mean I think he might be at the guild. Hopefully planning something special. Yes that's it… he's planning a huge surprise for me!" she said. She looked into the mirror at his work and smiles brightly. Cancer was the best hair stylish she Knew about. Her hair had a nice wave to it, it was long, and a bright golden color. She had a single black ridden, used as a hair band "Oh god I love it! Thank you cancer! Thank you so much! You may go now." she said as she stood up.

Cancer nodded and bowed "As you wish –ebi. Happy anniversary!" and with that, he was gone in a golden flash.

Lucy, now dressed and ready to go, called upon Plue to keep her company as she headed to the guild. She picked up the White snowman looking 'dog' thing and smiled as she hugged him tight. She walked out the house and begins her short journey to the guild.

The local fishermen smiled as they noticed their favorite celestial mage on her way to her guild. "Good morning miss Lucy! Be careful you hear?" one of the fishermen said, Lucy nodded and continue to walk.

When she got to the guild, she stopped before opening the door. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her heart was racing. She gave Plue a squeeze before opening the door and was hit with a large wave of disappointment. The guild was the same. Expect Natsu wasn't here. Lucy sighed a bit before shaking her head and walking over to the bar.

She took a seat next to her friend Levy. Levy smiled brightly at Lucy "Hi Lu-chan. You look beautiful today. Special occasions?" she asked as she doggy eared the page she was reading in the book she was reading. She closed the book and took off her glasses.

Lucy nods a bit, petting Plue "Today is our two year anniversary…" she smiled a bit at her friend, trying to hide the disappointment in her eyes. "You haven't seen Natsu around have you?"

Levy shook her head but smiled at Lucy. She placed a hand over Lucy's. "I'm sure he's out there planning something amazing for you." She said. She hopped off the bar seat and patted Lucy's arm "I have to go but I'll see you later okay?"

Lucy nodded as she watched her friend walk away. Lucy looked at Mira and smiled a bit. "Hey Mira, can you get me a strawberry milkshake? Oh and have you seen Natsu around?"

Mira shook her head as she began chopping up some strawberries for Lucy's milkshake. "No I haven't. Have you checked his house?"

"No. But that's good idea! Will you make the milkshake to go please? Thank you." Lucy smiled as she began swinging her legs a bit.

Mira nodded as she began finishing up Lucy's milkshake. She pours it in a to-go cup and hands it to Lucy "Happy anniversary, Lucy."

Lucy took the cup and smiled at Mira as she placed the money down for the milkshake. She grabbed the shake and began heading out.

Sometime between the walk from the guild and to Natsu's house, Plue had disappeared. Lucy wanted to surprise natsu so Lucy casted a small spell she learned from reading to hide her scent.

Lucy sipped on her milkshake as she walked, thinking of what could Natsu be planning. Maybe a picnic? A romantic movie date? Oh god maybe he'll propose! She squealed with the last option as she walked up to Natsu house. She raised her hand to knock when she heard a few noises. She frowned and pressed her ear against the door to hear well.

It sounded like voices?

Muffled voices, but she could heard a bit.

"I'm serious Natsu."

"Well, so am I."

She recognized Natsu's voice right away, but it was a bit difficult to place the other voice. It sounded familiar and feminine.

"We can't keep doing this— I can't hurt her anymore—she been through enough."

"Well I can't help it. You know I love her, but… I mean I also love you… "

She placed a hand over her mouth as she gasped a bit. She felt the tears coming but she fought then down. She doesn't know the full story. She can't assume that he's cheating.

"Natsu! You can't keep playing too girls! If you love me, then leave her and be with me. You tell me all the time. 'Oh you're so much better' and all this other shit but you're still messing around with her! I broke it off with Gajeel for you! But you can't do the same..?"

She frowned, 'Gajeel? What does he have to do with anything… who is this girl? It's clear that she and Natsu were together.' Lucy thought.

The voices stopped and Lucy couldn't hear anything. She pressed her face against the door. She could make out footsteps. Then a gasp… a few wet sounds and the woman moaning.

Lucy shakes her head as she crawls over to the window. She slowly peeks inside it and gasped. She ducked back down, wrapping her arms around herself she could no longer fight to tears.

Levy. It was Levy. Lucy's best friend. The one person she thought would never hurt her, was currently in a very hot make out session with Lucy's boyfriend.

Heartbreak, betrayal, pain.

That's all she could feel.

Lucy shook her head as she slowly stood up. She didn't look back at the house as she began heading towards the edge of the forest. Her mind had shut down.

The felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around her, she smelt the familiar scent of Men's cologne and Animal. She shook her head as she turned herself around in the arms and buried her face into the chest of Leo, the king of the zodiac, or Loke… whatever name you prefer. "Princess..." he said as he began rubbing her back. "We felt your pain in the spirit world… I have no idea… I'm so sorry."

Lucy shook her head as she sobbed more. "It's no one's fault but my own… I trusted them Loke. Hell Levy was my best fucking friend but now she's fucking the guy she knows I love? No… no it's not fair... why am I treated like this? What did I do wrong?" the sadness inside of her began to turn into anger.

Loke shrugged. He had no idea how to comfort his master at a moment like this "You did nothing wrong… would you like for me to carry you home?"

Lucy shook her head as she took a step away from him. "No, go tell Natsu. Right now, that it's over. Tell him I know… I'll be fine. I'm going to just head home now. Bye." she kisses his cheek before heading in the direction of her home.

Loke headed back to Natsu's place.

As Lucy walked towards her home, her hair and makeup was a mess. Her feet hurt from wearing heels.

She was about half way there when she noticed someone standing at her door. She frowned a bit. That was the last person she'd expect to see at her home.

 ******A/N: Ayyye how'd you guys like the first chapter? Was it a little too much? Did you like it~? I really hope you did 3 please leave a review.**

 **Special Thanks to my Amazing Beta Lunarxxx for helping me with this story. If it wasn't for them, I'd honestly wouldn't of made this far. So really. Thank You Lunarxxx.**


	3. Chapter 2: His Proposal

**Unspoken Bonds**

 **Chapter 2 - His Proposal**

Lucy sniffed a bit as she started walking toward the figure standing by her apartment. It was a bit too dark to see anything, plus the figure was standing in the shadow. She slowly moved her hand towards her keys, her finger touching Virgo's key. Virgo's key warmed up a bit, telling Lucy that Virgo understood what she must do. "Um… hello? Can I help you..?" she asked as she made her way towards the figure. If they tried any sudden movements, Virgo would come out the moment she feels Lucy's distress and massive fear.

The figure chuckles as they look at Lucy "Calm down, Heartfilla. I'm not here to hurt you… this time," the figures voice was a male's voice. The figure took a step towards Lucy.

Lucy took a step back, even though he said her last name. She knew what he said but she didn't believe that. A random male just stands at her front door and says they aren't here to hurt her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. Lucy has had a few in counters with being kidnapped and she wasn't about to go down as easier as she did last time. "How do you know my name?" she said. She gave Virgo's key a little squeeze. Virgo would be here any minute, ready to fight.

"Hey, no need to call this Virgo person. I don't want to fight Lucy, please. I... no we need your help Lucy…can I come inside to talk?" the male took a step into some light. Lucy gasped a bit as she saw his face. It was Cobra! Cobra chucked as he nodded, listening in on Lucy's thoughts. "Yea. It's me. Can we please go inside? This is serious and I don't want to talk about this in the open. I am a bit of a criminal if you have forgotten." He placed his hands in his pockets as he looked at her.

Lucy nodded slowly, she still didn't trust the poison dragon slayer 100% but, hell with all the shit she's been going through today, talking with Cobra wouldn't be the weirdest thing. But she was going to keep a hand on her keys. Lucy looked Cobra over once before nodding again and making her way towards the door. She felt Cobra following her. She took out her keys and opened her door. "Um, can I get you anything to drink or eat..?" she asked awkwardly as they walked into her home. The same home her and Natsu had shared so many sweet kisses, and tender hugs. Lucy felt a wave of pain washed over her again. She placed a hand over her heart as she closed her eyes trying to fight off the tears that were forming.

Cobra felt the pain Lucy was feeling through her soul. He didn't know how to feel about this. Last time he met Lucy, they were in the middle of a battle and her friend had just beat the crap outta him. But, He was stronger now! "Do you have any liquid cleaning supplies? Maybe some bleach or something?" he asked as he made his way towards her couch. He sat down and looked at the blonde haired celestial mage.

Lucy froze as she reached for a cup. Did he just ask for…Bleach? "Wait what? Bleach? You want bleach to drink?" she shook her head as she grabbed two glasses. She filled one up with water for herself and then went to her bathroom to grab some bleach and window cleaning stuff. She walked back into the kitchen and poured the cleaning stuff together in the glass. She got out a permanent marker and drew a small Cobra head on it. To remind herself that this glass was for the poison dragon slayer only. She shook her head as she handed Cobra his glass and sat down across from him with her own glass in her hand. She shook her head as she watches him take a sip of the very poisonous drink "you dragon slayers and your strange tastes. Anyway… what do you need? You said you needed my help for something."

Cobra nodded as he wiped his lip. "First off, that was delicious. You make a mean bleach drink Lucy. And yes." He step his cup down as he coughed a bit. He sat up and looked at Lucy. "Oracion Seis has been disbanded thanks to you and your guild. Most members had left, but Racer, Angel, Midnight and I stayed and we are rebuilding Oracion Seis. Brian is no longer the master of Oracion Seis. He has passed on to say. Midnight had stepped up as master."

Lucy gasped once more. She felt Angel's old keys warm up a bit. She shifted a bit as she nodded slowly listening to Cobra "I see. So Oracion Seis is reforming huh? Are you guys still going to be a dark guild? Well, you kind of have to, don't you? All of you guys are criminals… wait, but why do you need me? I don't understand that..?"

Cobra nodded "I was getting there. Anyway. We don't know if we're going to stay a dark guild. It wouldn't be that hard. I mean we are already criminals but the thing is... Lucy we want you to join Oracion Seis. I have been sent here to scout you out. I'm not here to hurt you or kidnap you. This is your choice. But Lucy, please consider joining us. We can really use someone with your skill—"

"What skill?" Lucy interrupted Cobra. She stood up a bit. "I'm just a celestial mage Cobra. Hell, the only reason I was able to beat Angel is because her spirits felt- well, not sorry for me but, I don't know understood me? They understood and respected my feelings towards spirits and how much I hated how Angel was treating them. I'm not strong Cobra. You're a dragon slayer, Angel is more than a celestial mage, and Racer has very powerful speed magic and Midnight? I don't know his magic but I bet it's very powerful since he's the new guild master!"

"Lucy, you're strong. You beat Angel because you're that strong. You aren't weak! Lucy, if you were weak I wouldn't be here right now. We need and want you Lucy..." Cobra picked up his drink and finished it off before standing up.

In the corner, a bright light shined and out came Loke. He was looking a bit distressed and angry. He looked between Lucy and Cobra frowning. He walked over to Lucy and stood in front of her in a bit of a protective manner. "Princess. I have finished off what you wanted me to…" he said. Loke was a bit unfamiliar with Cobra and had no idea that he could actual hear his thoughts. So Cobra knew what Loke told Natsu, why he went to Natsu's place and all of that between them. Cobra felt bad for them. But he didn't say anything about that.

Lucy nodded and looked down at her feet. "Thank you Loke..." she said.

Cobra coughed a bit as he started walking towards the door. "I'll come back tomorrow night to get your answer." That was the last thing he said before he walked out of the house/

Loke looked at Lucy. "What was that about..?"

Lucy shook her head as she grabbed the glasses. She began cleaning up a bit, putting Cobra's glass on the side of the sink. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Just go back Loke. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Loke sighed but nods as he bowed a bit. "Fine. Good night princess." he said as he disappeared.

"'Night." Lucy sighed.

She had a decision to make, and no matter what, someone would get hurt by it.

 **Boom! Another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Soon I'll start getting on a schedule.**

 **Special Thanks to Lunarxxx! My amazing Beta.**


	4. Chapter 3: Her Decision

**Unspoken Bonds**

 **Chapter 3- Her decision**

The next morning, around five in the morning or so, Lucy was up and had decided to take a little walk to clear her head. She had a lot to think about. Cobra and his proposal, Natsu and his cheating ways, Levy and her backstabbing. Lucy shook her head as she walked to the rainbow Sakura tree Natsu had dug up and send down the river for her when she was too sick to come see the bloom with him and Happy.

She sat down underneath it and smiled softly. She hugged her knees to her chest as she closes her eyes. "What are you going to do Lucy…?" She spoke to herself as she looked up towards the sky. The stars were still out, but in the distance, the sun was beginning to rise. She placed her hand up and traced her fingers along the stars.

"Lucy? What are you doing out so late?" Lucy turned her head to see the young Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy. Wendy smiled as she walked over to Lucy, Carla trailing behind her.

"Oh, just thinking. What are you doing out here? Should you be at Fairy Hill?" Lucy moved over to give Wendy some room to sit down next to her.

Wendy shook her head as she picked up Carla and placed her on her lap. "Carla and I were just going on a walk. Lucy-San, you seem troubled. Would you like to talk about it?"

Lucy looked at Wendy, she could trust her. "Well… Yesterday I found out that Natsu has been cheating on me with Levy, for I think most of our relationship. I just don't know how to feel about that. I mean yeah I feel bad. Why wouldn't I? I loved him. And Levy was my best friend! I told her everything about Natsu and I's relationship. All the bad and good things." Lucy shook her head as she groaned "And to top that off, Cobra came to visit me. He asked me to join Oracion Seis. He said he needed more members for the dark guild."

Wendy gasped a bit as she looked at the blonde haired celestial mage. "Cobra? Lucy you can't join them! They're a dark guild! They do such terrible things! You can't."

Lucy rubbed Wendy's head as she looked back at the sky "Wendy. I don't know if I'll actual join them. I have to give Cobra my answer by tonight. I can't stay in Fairy Tail anymore. My two best friends betrayed me. What am I supposed to do? Do you know how awkward it'll be now?" Lucy stood up. "I don't know what I'm going to do Wendy. But whatever choice I make, I hope you won't hate me..." she smiled at Wendy as she began walking away. Wendy watching as one of her best friends leave.

For most of the day, Lucy has been in her apartment working on her novel, cleaning up a bit, and a lot of thinking. Around 1 P.M, she decided to head to the guild. Maybe being surrounded by her friends might make her choice a bit clearer. She got her bag and headed out of the house to the guild.

When she got there, she took a deep breath before she opened the doors to the guild. Everything looked about normal, Elfman was going on about being a man, Cana and the master were having a drinking contest, and Mira was serving some people at the bar. Lucy smiled a bit as she made her way to the bar, she sat in her usual seat. "Mira, may I get a… Mm… Chocolate milkshake today please?" she asked.

Mira nodded as she began making Lucy's drink. "It's very unusual of you to get Chocolate. You usually only want that when you're upset. So, what's wrong Lucy? You know you can always talk to me" Mira smiled as she slide Lucy's drink towards her.

Lucy smiled and nodded "I know Mira. I'm just feeling a bit down…" she looked around the guild with a sad smile. She laughed a bit as a fight broke out. She and Mira began having a discussion about possible ships in the guild, clothes and magic.

They talked for a good hour when the guild doors opened, in came Natsu with his new girl on his arms. The couple froze as they noticed Lucy at the bar.

The guild was silent.

Gajeel was in the shadows eating some iron when the couple came in. He was still hurt by Levy. He shook his head as he looked towards Lucy. He had known about this for a while now, but he didn't know if Lucy knew.

Natsu coughed nervously as he moved away from Levy and walked towards Lucy. Lucy shook her head as she held a hand up. She stood up from her spot and looked at Natsu, tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Don't. I don't want to talk to you. I'm sure Loke told you, we're over Natsu. You cheated on me." She sniffed a bit as she rubbed her eyes. She looked around, her eyes caught Wendy's. She gave Wendy a sad smile before she walked out the guild and headed home.

As promised, Cobra was waiting by her house for her answer. She took a deep breath as she walked over to him. She smiled a bit as she held her hand out for him "… I accept your offer. I'll join Oracion Seis." She said. Cobra smiled as he shook Lucy's hand. "We're glad to have you Lucy." He said

"Lucy! Wait!" a voice called to the blonde. Lucy frowned as she looked in the direction of the voice and gasped a bit. Why were they coming to her

 **Welp! There's chapter 3! I hope you guys like it 3**

 **Again. Special thanks to meh Beta Lunarxxx. You're amazing Senpai ? thank you so much for helping me with this story!**


	5. Chapter 4: Their New Beginning

**Unspoken Bonds.**

 **Chapter 4: Their New Beginning.**

Lucy frowned a bit and placed her hands on her hips "Wendy…What are you doing here?" she said. Cobra raised an eyebrow at Wendy. He was a bit shocked to see her, and frowned at what he heard inside her soul, but he was even more shocked that she came.

The little Dragon Slayer panted a bit as she came to a stop. She placed her hands on her knees as she took a few deep breaths. Her face was a bright red. She stood up and straightened her small little bag on her back. Carla has flown to them and landed beside Wendy. "Lucy-san, I won't let you join a dark guild all by yourself." She said. She looked at Cobra with eyes full of determination. "I know I'm not the strongest mage, or even the smartest. I know I'm a child, and I don't understand much but I know Lucy was one of my first real friends I've ever made. Please… allow me to join with her!" she asked. Wendy wouldn't let Lucy go through this alone. She knows Lucy needs someone to be there for her and Wendy wants to be that person.

Cobra shrugged and nodded. He placed his hands in his pocket. "Alright. You can come. I don't see why we would have a problem with more members."

Lucy smiled brightly. She hugged Wendy with all her might. Lucy felt a bit better having Wendy coming along.

"Also, you can come too. Three is better than two." Cobra continued as he looked at a tree. The girls were a bit confused, they looked at Cobra, then at the tree.

Behind the tree, out came Gajeel Redfox. The Iron Dragon Slayer raised a studded eyebrow, he didn't know how he was found out but he was a bit glad. He smiled his wicked smile before walking over to that group. He looked at the girls "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm just bored with Fairy Tail, that's all. This wouldn't be the first time I've been in a dark guild." he said to them then looked at Cobra.

Lucy nodded and smiled a bit at Gajeel. She knew the real reason, the same reason Lucy was leaving was the same reason Gajeel was also. Levy and Natsu. She stood up, placed a hand over Wendy's head. "So, looks like you got yourself three new members. So when do we head out?"

Cobra looked at the ex-Fairy Tail mages before slightly smiling. "We leave tomorrow. Be at the train station by 7am. Then I'll tell you about the guild. Until next time." he waved as he began walking away.

Lucy looked at Gajeel then Wendy and grinned. "Thank you guys…really." She reached over and patted the Iron Dragon Slayers arm. Gajeel didn't seem like the one to hold hands or hug. She did give Wendy a hug. "I don't know why you guys decided to come with... or even how you found out Gajeel but thank you. Really."

Wendy smiled and hugged back as Gajeel just shrugged. He looked at Wendy "The little one here doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut sometimes… but I was pushing her for answers." he chuckled. Wendy blushed a slight pink.

Lucy looked at Wendy before laughing. She nodded. "I see. Well, would you guys like to stay over? It's our last night here."

Gajeel shook his head as he placed his hands in his pocket and began walking away "Nah, I gotta let Lily know we're moving guilds. Plus I should pack and probably put my place on sale. But I'll see y'all tomorrow." he waved.

Wendy nodded "Yes, please. Carla and I are already packed."

"Just for the record. I am very against Wendy joining a dark guild." Carla said as she crossed her arms and looked away from Lucy.

Lucy did feel a bit guilty for dragging them into this. "I'm sorry… let's go inside and I'll make you guys some hot cocoa." she offered as she stood up and walked to her house. The girls following her inside. "Please, make yourself at home." Lucy walked into the kitchen and got put 2 mugs and a tea cup mug for Carla. She put some coca mix in each up and began boiling some milk. She got out some whip cream and chocolate. She got out the cheese greeter and hummed. Once the milk was boiled she poured it into each up. Mixed the mix and milk then put some whip cream on top. She greeted some chocolate and placed the shavings on top. She put the cups on a serving platter and walked to the living room where the girls were seated. She placed the plate down and handed each of them their cups. "Enjoy," she sat down next to Wendy and took her own cup.

Wendy smiled and nodded, "Thank you Lucy-San." She said as she took a sip.

Most of the afternoon was spend talking about how the new guild was going to bed. They were all very nervous.

But, this was their new beginning. The decision was made.

All Lucy could do, was hope she made the right choice.

 **Lunarxxx: Mari-Chan, I have no idea why you didn't like this chapter. It was a great starter. Good job!**

 **Maribahba: I don't know why either. Mm…**

 ***** Special Thanks to the amazing beta Lunarxxx *****


	6. Chapter 5: The Third Chance

**Unspoken Bonds**

 **Chapter 5: The Third Chance.**

Lucy woke up the next morning at the crack of dawn. She yawned loudly as she rolled over in her bed, facing away from the window. The sun had just began to rise over the mountains and the crispy chilly air filled Lucy's room. She groaned softly as she tried to keep the tiny bit of body heat she had left inside of her blanket. It was always harder trying to stay warm after you wake up for some reason.

After a few minutes, Lucy decided to give up. She sat up in her bed, once the air made contact with her use-to-be warm arms, goosebumps appeared. Lucy handed her opposite hand on each arm and began rubbing. Trying to produce a bit of heat, yet she failed. She shook her head and looked towards the window. She had forgotten to close it. Again. "I swear Lucy. This is like the 7th time you've done this. Why do you keep forgetting" she says to herself as she gets out the bed, once those words left her mouth. A familiar face appeared inside of her mind. When the face arrived, so did the squeezing of her heart.

Natsu.

The hot headed male used to sleep next to Lucy every night. His outstanding body temperature was the one thing that kept Lucy warm and cozy as she slept the night away. Lucy likes having the window open as she sleeps, it gives her fresh air. Air along with the human heater, she always had a blissful night of sleep. Well, she used too, at least.

She sighed a bit, wrapping the blanket around herself. Slowly, she shuffles her way to the window and slams it shut. Why, why did such little things remind her of Natsu? She shook her head, shaking those thoughts about a certain someone out of her mind. Today was her new beginning. She can't be thinking about him. She needs to be thinking about her new guild and team members. And Angel…

Lucy and her blanket made their way over to her dresser where she picked up her Celestial Keys. She ran her index finger over Angel's old keys and shivered a bit. Was the white haired women going to hurt Lucy because of these keys? Or would she not care. It wasn't like Angel took very good care of them. She shook her head, whatever was going to happen. Lucy would face it with a strong face and accept it.

She picked up her keys, "Open, Gate of the Virgin, Virgo." She called softly, out came the pink haired maid Virgo. She bowed a bit, "Punishment time, Princess?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Lucy laughed a bit and shook her head. "No Virgo. No punishment. But I was wondering. Could you pack up my place and store it in the Celestial World for me..? I'm moving, as you know, and giving up this apartment. Wait, actually no. Don't store it. Can you sell it for me? I don't want the memories of this place to haunt me at my new home." She asked Virgo as she dropped her blanket and stepped out.

Virgo nodded and agreed.

Lucy smiled "Thank you. Also Wendy is probably sleeping in the living room so please don't wake her up. Today's going to be a long day for all of us…" She sighed softly. She walks over to the bathroom. "Again, thank you Virgo…" She smiled and walked in, closing the door.

Her time in the bathroom was spent doing normal bathroom stuff. Washing, drying, changing, brushing, applying make-up. The usual.

She walked out of the bathroom, being nice and clean, changed and ready to go. Her home, her old home, is now looking as empty as it did the moment she moved it. Looking at this room, gave her a lonely kind of feeling. Empty perhaps.

Wendy and Carla were standing in the middle of the empty room. Both girls looked ready to face this new challenge. Cute. Lucy noticed Wendy's troubled expression, and figured it was because of this new change. Lucy walked over to the girls and gave them a bear hug "Thank you, thank you both so much for doing this. You have no idea how much this means to me. No idea at all…" she said. Wendy wrapped her arms back around Lucy and gave her a squeeze back. The girls stayed like this for a while.

"Okay, enough lovely dovely. We have a train to catch, don't we?" Carla rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. As much as she disliked the idea of Wendy joining a dark guild, she knew there was no way changing the little dragon slayer's mind.

The two girls nodded as they picked up their bags and nodded. It's time for their new life.

The girls left the house, Lucy went to the landlady and gave her they keys and this month's rent, then they headed to the train stop.

When they arrived at the station, Cobra and Gajeel had already arrived and were arguing about something. Cobra had an easy going smirk on his face while Gajeel looked very much so annoyed.

Pantherlily, was sitting on one of the benches while the two slayers went at it. He noticed the ladies coming and stood up. "They're here." he announced simply as he hopped off the bench and walked over to them. The slayers and stopped their fighting and looked. Cobra smile got larger and Gajeel's face remained irritated.

"Lucy, Wendy, Carla. You guys are right on time! The train has just arrived." Cobra said as he placed an arm around the two girls shoulder and began lightly pushing them in the direction if the train. Gajeel and the two cats followed behind.

Once they boarded the train, they found an empty section and sat down. Wendy, Carla and Cobra on one side and Gajeel, Lily and Lucy in the other. In that order.

"So Cobra. What should we expect from your guild" Lucy asked as she leaned against the window.

Cobra raises an eyebrow before shrugging, "A lot has changed since we last saw you guys. Brian/Zero is no longer apart of us. Midnight is the new leader. Um Hoteye also left, but we still have Angel, Racer and I. A few more members have joined. We are still a small guild, only about 15 – 20 members total. It makes it easier to get away from the Magic Council and the police." He rubbed his chin trying to remember anything else about the guild that he had forgotten. "OH! And—"

The train suddenly launched forward, and down went the iron dragon slayer. His face green as ivy. Gajeel was trying his best to put up a brave face, but he felt terrible.

Cobra laughed at the green faced slayer, "Must suck to be a first or third generation without powers like the little slayer." He patted Wendy on the head, still laughing at Gajeel.

The Sky Dragon Slayer cast Troia on Gajeel, so he wouldn't be sick.

Lucy sighed a bit as she laid her head against the glass window. As they train went forward, she could see her beloved town growing smaller and smaller until there was nothing but sky and land left. She yawned a bit as she felt her eyes slowly getting heavy, she didn't know how long she had to go on this ride. But it was better to sleep now and be well rested then to be tired when arriving.

So she slept.

A few minutes, or maybe hours later. Lucy felt her arm being shaken. She groaned a bit and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed them. "How long was I asleep for..?" she asked standing up.

Cobra looked at the blonde "For about four hours, maybe more I forget sometime how long the ride was," he replied as he unloaded their things. He handed half the stuff to Gajeel, leaving nothing for the girls to carry. "Come on, let's go. I already notified the others that we were coming." He said as he headed off the train, with Gajeel behind him.

Lucy looked at Wendy before smiling nervously. "No turning back now huh..?" she sighed. The blue haired girl shook her head as she bent down and picked Carla up. She gave Carla a squeeze behind looking in the direction of the men. "Nope, let's go Lucy-San." She said as she begins walking.

Lucy took a deep breath before nodding. She bent down and suddenly scooped Pantherlily in her arms. "Sorry Lily…" she apologized solemnly and gives him a squeeze. She was beyond nervous and needed something to hold onto. Lily shook his head "It's fine, let's go…" he said.

Lucy nodded and began running after her friends, this was it. The beginning of a new chapter in her life.

Goodbye Fairy Tail…

Goodbye Pain…

Betrayal…

Tears…

Hello…Lucy's third chance at happiness.

This time, she'll make it count.

 **Sooo! Chapter 5! Finally completed! I feel... okay with this chapter. Not loving it but not hating it either. So eh it's cool with me.**

 **By the way.., thank you ALL who reviewed my story. You don't know how happy it makes me knowing you guys actually like it.**

 **Remember! Two new review = New chapter. I'll try to post quicker and sooner for you guys. My AMAZING beta [Lunarxxx] and I have some great ideas for this story and can't wait to see how you guys will react.**

 _ **Lunarxxx**_ **: Thanks, Mari-Chan! Oh yeah! Oh Lord, I sound like Hoteye. R &R, F&F ****for Mari-Chan! Happy Early Halloween, y'all! What? I like Halloween. I'm gonna shut up now...See y'all for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Arrival Of Team Ex Fairy

Unspoken Bonds

Chapter 6: The Arrival Of Team Ex Fairy.

Cobra lead the ex-Fairy Tail members through the woods, about a 30 minute walk from the train station to a small gothic looking manor. It gave off a spooky type of aura, sending shivers down Lucy's body. She tightened her grip that she had on Pantherlily.

"I know it looks bad... but it's actually very nice inside." Cobra laughed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked over at the ex-members, a small smile on his face. "Um, I don't know what to say but welcome to Oración Seis. We're a small guild with only a few members. Currently, it's Angel, Racer, Midnight and me. So yea. Small. But it makes it easy when the Magic council is after us. We can move quickly." He placed his hands on his hips as he looked back at the small Gothic mansion "Brain and Brain Zero are no longer around.. um, something 'happened' when we got out and… yea.."

Gajeel was watching the manor closer, he was trying to figure out who was in that place, he didn't want to send his 'sisters' into that type of place without at least knowing what he's going against. He looked over at Cobra "Yeah, you told us that already. Didn't you? Midnight's the new master and he wanted Lucy for something.."

Cobra nodded, "Did I? I forgot, but yes. Midnight is the new guild master. He has changed from the last time we met..." he mumbled as he walked up to the door. "You guys ready?"

Lucy was practically shaking in her shoes. This was it. At this point on, once she walks through that door, there's no turning back. She was going to be a member of Oracion Seis. She took a deep breath before nodding. She gave Cobra the best attempt at a brave face she could master at that moment.

Wendy looked over at Lucy before nodding also. Truth be told, she was having doubts about leaving Fairy Tail. They were her second family...but she couldn't let Lucy leave and do this alone.

Gajeel was alright with the situation. This isn't his first dark guild to be joining. He shrugged to Cobra.

Cobra nodded also as he opened the door of the manor, "Hey! It's me! I got the new recruits!" he yelled as he took a step inside. He placed his hands on his hips as he looked around.

After Cobra entered Lucy and Pantherlily. She looked around the place. It was beautiful. Given how creepy the outside looked, Lucy believed the inside would be a dim, creepy, barely furnished piece of junk. But it was amazing. The area that can be seen from the front door is a large sitting area. It had two large couches on either side of a coffee table. Before Lucy could explore the area more, she turned to the side to see the one person she really didn't want to see.

Angel.

The white haired woman was leaning against a doorway frame as she looked at Cobra. Her appearance doesn't seem to have changed from Lucy and her battled it out. Her hair was a bit longer, though, it stopped right above her shoulders. She leaned her head as she looked over the ex-fairies, her eyes lingering on Lucy. "I thought the blonde was the only one needed? Why did you bring the slayer?" she was referring to Wendy, but she looked at Gajeel "And who's that? I'm guessing another Ex-fairy." she took a step into the living room.

Cobra shrugged, "We need the members Angel. This is Gajeel, he wasn't a part of the guild when we went against them. Plus, as you said, they're slayers. Both of them. I wish to believe that we are the only dark guild with not one, not two, but three dragon slayers." He smiled as he walked over to Angel, he patted her shoulder a bit before leaning in. He whispered something, to her. Her mouth twitched a bit but she ended up nodding. Her gaze went to Lucy, it was cold and haunting. It seems the woman hasn't forgiven the blonde for beating her.

"Well, whatever. Welcome to Oración Seis. The others went to town to get some supplies. More food and such, but Nightmare is upstairs in his room. I'll let him know the new guys are here so we can get your guild stamps on. To actual prove you're one of us and not just some fairy spy" she turned around as she walked away into the dark hallway.

Cobra shook his head as he smiled a bit at the ex-fairies. "Sorry about that. Angel's a but grumpy today. But she'll get over it soon. So, let's get you guys to your rooms before the others arrive. Just in case you'd like to hide out." He signaled for them to follow him, as they did, onto the top floor. "We have a few rooms available. And I'm pretty sure you guys wouldn't want to be separated so the girls, you'll have to share a room and Redfox you'll have a room that is connected to theirs by a door." He stopped when he got in front of their rooms. "Relax. Unpack. All that good stuff. I'll come get you when it's time to meet Midnight for the guild marks." he waved and walked away, putting his hands in his pockets.

Lucy opened one of the doors and walked in. The room was decent sized. Two beds, both full size, on either side of the room. A large window that allowed plenty of light on. But there was nothing else in that room.

Lucy went over to one of the beds and plopped down. She looked at Gajeel, the black haired male was leaning against the door frame, Lily by his feet. "Thank you guys...a lot..." she sighed as she laid back on the bed.

Wendy went over to Lucy and sat down on her bed. She reached over and grabbed the blondes hand. "Please don't thank us Lucy, it's what family does. Right Gajeel?"

The iron dragon slayer nodded as he walked into the room closing the door. "I'll be in the next room. I suggest you guys relax for the time being. Who knows what's going to happen once we met with this midnight guy." He went over to the connected door and opened it stepping into his own room.

Lucy nodded as she sat up, "He's right... I'm going to work on my nov-" she was going to say her novel, but for what reason does she need to write it anymore? The only one who read it was... one who shall not be named, but that person won't be reading it anymore. She sighed before she took out Virgo's key. "Open, gate of the Virgin, Virgo!"

"Yes princess? Punishment time?" the pink haired spirit smiled as she bowed respectfully to her mistress. She looked over at Wendy, who had moved to her own bed and was unpacking with Carla.

"No Virgo. I just wanted you to deliver a message to the others. Tell Loke that I'm okay... tell Aries, Scorpio, and Gemini that um... Angel is here. And if they don't want me to summon them while she is around then I will. Also, could you possibly retrieve my desk from the spirit world? Please place it on that corner. Thank you." she smiled as the spirit nodded and disappeared.

An hour later, the girls received a knock on their door. It was cobra coming to get them to meet Midnight. Wendy went over to the connecting doors and before she could answer out came Gajeel. He patted Wendy's head before looking over at Lucy. "Ready?"

She nodded as she stood up from her bed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

So.. sorry guys for the long ass wait. I haven't posted a new chapter since before Halloween! God I was letting time slip past me. Thank Lunar for reminding me that people actually like this story and I can't kept my fans waiting!

Pft.. I don't have fans xD

Lunarxxx: I'm your fan. *Feels unnoticed.* NOTICE ME, MARI-CHAN!

Anyway! This year, I'll try and have a new chapter to you guys at least once a month. Maybe more if I'm feeling up to it.

Remember. Two reviews = New chapter.

Love yall!


	8. Author note

**Well shit guys! I really didn't think you guys would like this story that much.. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update for a while, schools been a bitch and I just started a new job but fear not! I shall bring new chapters to you soon! I really need to start making a schedule on my posting habits.. As of right now, May 11, 2016 I will be posting every Wednesday. That is my promise and I hope this time I can keep it. I don't wan you guys to be disappointed in me..**

 **Also i'm thinking about making two more stories and maybe a little one shots. I don't know how those will turn out but aye. Working on them now..**

 **Anyway! Till next time! Love yall! Mari**


	9. Chapter 7: Meeting The New Boss

**So some reason, I was having a lot of trouble with this part of the story. Didn't know which direction I really wanted to take this story but I think I made one that'll interest my beautiful fans!**

 **Unspoken Bonds**

 **Chapter 7: Meeting The New Boss**

Cobra lead the trio down the hallway to a large set of double doors. He reached his hand up and softly knocked three times before he placed a hand on his hip. He turned to the group, giving them a wiry smile.

It wasn't the type of smile that gave any of them any hope, it was more of a smile to hopefully remove the tension in the air. Of course it didn't work but he still tried.

Cobra knew the fairies were nervous, Lucy mostly. Gajeel or Wendy could always head back to Fairy Tail and just pick off from where their life was but Lucy couldn't. Cobra raised his hand again to knock, but stopped short as a low males voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Enter."

Cobra nodded as he opened the doors and allowed the fairies to walk in first. Lucy squinted her eyes as she walked into the dark room.

Unlike most of the house, this room's windows were covered with some type of material that blocked out light all together. The room itself wasn't pitch black due to a few lamps and candles lighting the way. The room was large and grand, with few stuff actually in the room. In the center of the room was a dark marble desk and sitting behind it was the guild leader, Midnight.

His dark eyes seemed to glow a bit in the darkness of this room. He looked over the fairies before turning his attention to his second in command, "I do believe I requested only the blonde one. What are they doing here also?"

Cobra smiled a bit as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well you see. they're sorta a whole package. One wouldn't go without the other so I just brought them all. The more the merrier right? The little sky girl and the iron eater are both dragon slayers so that means that our small dark guild has 3 dragon slayers." He placed his hands on his pockets as he nodded, happy with his answer.

Midnight nodded and turned his attention back to his guest. "I see. Well... I respect your friendship." his eyes trailed to the blonde before he nodded at her. "I am sure you are all quite curious as to the reason I wanted Lucy. and that will be reveled when the times right but for now, I will say this.

"We mean you no harm Miss Lucy, and you will forever be free to leave this guild whenever you want... I know the last time we met, it was under... difficult circumstances but this is far different from that day. We have changed, we are no longer that evil dark guild that you met on that fated day, but a less sinister one." He paused a bit in his speech to give them time to let his words sink in. "Now, any questions?"

Without hesitation, Gajeel was the first to speak up "Oi! You say you needed Lucy right but won't tell us for what reason, can you give us anything that can help us understand and why should we even remotely trust you?"

"Very good Questions Gajeel. Yes, we need Lucy but the time isn't right. But I can say she holds a hidden power that will be very beneficial to us. Not that doesn't mean we wish to use the young lady just for her power but we will help her to train and harness that power. As to why to trust us. Cobra has given me a bit of intel as to your situation in Fairy Tail and here. We are family. We treat each other with kindness and love. We are all we have left.

"Each one of us has suffered in our past and have found this place as our home, our old wounds are slowly healing. Their stories are not mine to tell and I will not tell you until a little later on. But please, don't let that stop you for trusting us." he didn't have much more to say on that topic and it seemed it worked well.

Lucy looked towards her friends before she nodded slowly. "Alright, Midnight. We'd like to join Oracion Seis. I don't know how this is going to help me or my friends but I feel like it's worth a shot." She said.

Lucy didn't know If he was telling the truth but she knew it was worth a shot at a new home. She looked back at her friends and smiled, they both wore sure strong expressions on their faces.

No fear was shown. She loved her family, just the four of them. She looked back at Midnight before holding out her right hand, "I would like my guild mark here. In pink." Lucy didn't want to pretend that Fairy Tail never happened, so she was going to just replace the empty space Fairy Tail left with the Oracion Seis. This will be her new home; she is determined to make this one work.

Midnight nodded and opened one of his drawers, he took out the guild stamp. He took Lucy's hands into his own as he turning it palm down. He pressed the stamp on her skin and pulled back revealing the pink new guild mark. This sent a small pinch of pain to Lucy's heart, but she disregarded it. This is what she wanted.

She turned towards Gajeel and Wendy, holding up her new guild mark she smiled. They smiled back before they got in line to get theirs. Gajeel was on his right shoulder blade in a steel color while Wendy got hers on her calf in a lavender color. Carla got hers on her back in a lighter color pink than Lucy's. It was official, they were now a part of a dark guild... now evil!

Midnight smiled at is new guild mates before he went through some papers in his desk, "Now as new members, why don't you guys go enjoy yourselves a bit." He looked up and smiled at them before he leaned over and shook each of their hands, "Welcome to Oracion Seis"

Later that evening, the team found themselves in the back of the house. Lucy had changed into her famous white bikini with pink flowers on them. She laid down on a towel, sunbathing.

Plue was shaking as he sat down next to her eating a lollipop. It was peaceful here in the Oracion Seis guild's backyard. It was full of very healthy plants and even a beautiful large pond, a few brightly red koi fish were swimming around in it. Wendy was also. She swam around the large body of water, swimming with the fishes but also trying to catch them.

Gajeel was out back also but he was leaning against the house asleep. Angel was sitting by the pond, watching Wendy with a soft expression on her face. She wasn't wearing her angel costume but a simple blue bikini. She pulled her hair up in a low hanging pony tail, her hair has grown some since the last time Lucy has seen her and it reached right below her shoulder blades.

The other missing members of the guild were either in the house or on a mission, well Racer was the only one on a mission. Cobra was inside fixing him another very poisonous drink.

Wendy popped up from the pond, a lily pad above her head. A bubbly sound escaped Angel's mouth as she looked the sky dragon slayer. she shook her head before she dove into the water also.

The door to the house opened and enter Midnight. He scanned the yard until he found Lucy. Midnight was wearing a pair of plane black slacks and a White t-shirt.

He wasn't wearing all the makeup he used to wear, which was refreshing. Midnight has a very decent looking face. He was no Indian prince but then he wasn't a wart toad either. "Miss Lucy, you do not own all of the Zodiac keys now do you? You are still missing at least 3 of them correct? Libra, Pisces and the 13th Ophiuchus?"

Lucy sat up as Midnight made his way over to him and nodded, "That is correct, why do you ask?"

"Well, as I said, we have a reason to bring you here and we want to help you unlock a hidden power. I suspect that power will unlock when you collect all 13 of the Zodiac." He held up a folder, "And I believe this mission will grant you another key. I do not know which key but any key is better than none right?" He handed the folder over. Lucy opened it.

'Help wanted:

Hello, my name is Ren and I am the being who guards the temple of the space dragon, Telpa. I fear there has been something off with the aura around the dragon's temple and I require a few mages to come and figure out this problem. Whatever is hiding in the temple is scaring the believers away and causing Telpa much pain to see his worshipers flee his homeland. Payment will be 500,000 jewels and two Celestial keys. One gold and one sliver."

Lucy read the mission request before looking up at Midnight, "So you want me to go out to this dragon temple and do whatever and get this key?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"And you have no idea what key it is?"

"Again, yes."

"Okay... um." She looked over at her friends. Gajeel was now awake and nodded, he wanted to take this mission. It'd give them something to do other than just sit around relaxing. Wendy was curious about the Dragon Telpa. She has never heard of a dragon named that and she wonders if he will have any clue as to the whereabouts of the other dragons.

She nodded also as she slid out of the water. Angel didn't really care and was just floating around in the water humming. "Well, I guess we'll do it…"

Midnight smiled as he nodded, "Great. I will contact the employer. This will be your first official mission as members of Oracion Seis."

"Yes, it will be."

 **Soo that was chapter 7, how'd you guys like it? yes? no? maybe so? I say It was decent and I'm not too heartbroken over it.**

 **Lunarxxx: She calls this "Decent." DECENT, MARI?! You have better plot in this story than I ever will in any of mine.**

 **Mari: Eeeh.. I think my lovely beta is giving me a bit too much praise.. This chapter is decent. just barely though..**

 **Yall know the drill. Two new reviews will get another chapter! Hope to hear from ya.**

 **BTW: I really love reading the reviews, they encourage me to continue to write more.. So thank you guys. You're all slowly curing this silly girls heart.**


End file.
